The Lost Horse ( HoO-Uncharted crossover)
by bippershipper82403
Summary: Nathan Drake and Leo Valdez are business partners hoping to find treasure and fame until Nate learns Leo's secret. In order to find out what is happening, Nate, Leo, and the rest of the 7 must find the secrets of the lost horse.
1. The offer

**Note: THIS IS MY FIRST WORK! I understand if its not that great, give me a chance though, I promise it'll get better. Warning , I'm not good at writing details, if you need something explained, I'm glad to. I am, on the other hand, open to love to here what you guys think! This was rated Teen for the usage of the words hell, damn, and Nate's favorite: crap.**

* * *

 _ **Nate:**_

 **" Dad, Dad!" Emily, his daughter, whispered. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All around him were old friends and family. Elena stood holding a cake "Its great your all here but, uh, can I get something other than boxers on." Nate said. They all filed out of the room. Once he was dressed he went downstairs . Everyone was there! Sully, Sam and his wife Lisa , Charlie, and Chloe , this was awesome! " Hey, little brother, what up" Sam asked.**

 **"Nothing much. Why?"**

 **" Lets talk." Sam ushered him outside**

 _ **Leo:**_

 **He was flipping pancakes on the griddle. Everything was great! He and Calypso had a sitter, even though their child Amber was 12 and she could take care of herself. Nothing could ruin this, his mental schedule was perfect. Breakfast, work, home, Date Night." Bye dad , going to school!" Amber yelled over her headphones.**

 **" NOPE! BREAKFAST FIRST!" Leo yelled back.**

 **She didn't hear him and continued to walk out the door. Leo ran after her and grabbed her backpack." Cant go to school without your notes!"**

 **" Dad! Your worse than uncle Conner and Travis!, Give it back!" They chased each other through the house until Calypso found them. They started to both run away from her. If there's one thing they learned, its don't wake her up**

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Would it work?_ **Sam thought.** _Would Nate really take that chance?_ **It was worth a shot, why not?**

 **"Listen, they found something off the coast of Long Island. I think you should take the job" Sam said confidently**

 **"Sam, that's all the way across the country!" Nate said**

 **" - And its worth it. I already pulled a few strings and they said yes."**

 **There was a long pause. That was the problem most of the time, he had to convince the coast guard and they usually said no.**

 **"Sam, your one hell of a good brother. Fine, lets call my engineer."**

 **" YES! That's the Nathan Drake I know!."**

 **Sam pulled out his phone and called the best engineer they knew." Hey Leo , How fast do you think you can get down here."**

 _ **Leo:**_

 **"Sam , this isn't really a good time." Leo said rushing his daughter down the hallway. Calypso was chasing them down yelling" Leo, you better have a good reason for screaming at 7 in the morning!"**

 **"I know its not but just get down here, its really important. trust me."**

 **" I gotta go, I'll talk later."**

 **Leo ducted into his daughters room as they both went under the bed. Emergency Nerf guns and darts were stowed away , thank god she was a tom-boy. they reloaded and prepared to face the beast. " EAT FOAM!" He yelled shooting blindly." Okay, okay . I surrender" Calypso said. After the war, they had both gotten used to modern life. It was especially hard for calypso. She'd have moments where instead of using the microwave she'd go outside, make a fire and heat something up.**

 **It was different for Leo. He had PTSD and had to see a counselor occasionally. One day at work he had started yelling at no one about how if he didn't fix the Argo's hull, the whole ship would crash. Then when Nate came in to see what he was yelling about Leo called him Percy.**

 **Someone knocked on the door." I gotta go, that's probably Jesse." Amber said**

 **" wait up a minute. Who's Jesse?" Leo asked** **"umm, he's a friend"** **"hold on a second." Leo ran to his 'man cave' a. k. a. the garage and pulled a few thinks he'd been working on out of a drawer.**

 **He went back to his daughter and gave her some things." This is a can of pepper spray, when you use it aim for the eyes. this is a pocket knife, self explanatory. and this" he took out a hair clip and pinned it in her hair" is what you use if something ... abnormal, happens"**

 **"oookay... I have to go, bye" amber ran out the door with a boy. He wore black clothes and jeans with a loose aviator jacket. His black hair was matted and greasy. It was Nico and Reyna's son.**


	2. Continue?

_**Continue?**_

 _ **IDK if I should continue the series. If you like it go ahead and review if not I wont. I'm honest here, I don't think I should continue it. I don't like where its going and think ill quit it .**_


End file.
